criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon in Peace/ Dialogues
IPD Headquarters, Pero, Bhutan... Madison Lazonfrez (Looking at a map): So we just arrived here so where do we start? I'm thinking right over- Cassie Pearson: There's a museum to start with so- Madi: My phone's ringing! Madi: IPD Elite Junior Detective Lazonfrez. What's the problem? ???: Someone has just been murdered 500m below Taktsang Palphug Monastery! Madi: WHAT! We'll be there! DO NOT touch anything. Madi: Cassie, stay here! (Name), let's get there. Chapter 1: Investigate Mountains Madi: EWWWWWWWWWWWW! That dude's literally been torn to death! Let' s just get it to the lab. I'm gonna throw up if I have to look at it for one more second! SCRAP! SCRAP! Madi: Hello! Miss! Snickles Appleworth: Sorry! I was just getting samples of this rock for analysing this unknown dinosaur. Madi: So Miss, we need a word with you! Step aside, please! Madi: So apart from the body, we found a flask! (Name), can you please do it! I need to throw up! Autopsy Victim's Body Danna Van Der Kulk: Guys, next time you send me a body like this, give it a warning label! Madi (Sarcastically): Well, sorry. What did you find? Danna: The victim was smashed and bashed against the rocks! But what caused it was multiple bashes to the head! The marks left on the skull was actually from a wheelchair. Madi (Disgusted): Where's the sick bucket? Danna: Next to the lab coats. Wh- BLEURGH! Danna: Moving on! The placement of the hits shows that the killer is smaller than the victim. I can't get a definite height but the victim is 5'6" so the killer should be smaller than 5'6". Madi: That feels better! Can we go now? Examine Flask Madi: You got the sample yet? Great! Madi: Let's send it to Marco! Analyse Blood Marco Van Der Kulk: Gimme a sec! I just need to turn the flame off! Madi: Umm, WHAT are you doing with Bunsen Burners? Marco: What do you think? I was analysing the blood, idiot. Madi: Just give us the results! Unlike Cassie, I HATE arguing! Marco: Thank goodness for that! This was the victim's blood. But it had traces of Chhaang which weren't in his system! Madi: So the killer drinks Chhaang! What an interesting choice of Alcohol. Ask Snickles why she was at the crime scene Madi: Miss, your name? Snickles: Dr Snickles Appleworth! World-renowned- Madi: THE Snickles Appleworth! I LOVE your books! Snickles: Great to know people in this city appreciates my findings? Madi: Getting back to the subject, Snickles, were you the one that called us? Snickles: Yes, I was getting a sample of a fossil that has been recently discovered when I noticed a stinky smell behind me. That's when I noticed the dead body. Madi: Can you identify this person? Snickles: By my interview with locals, I think his name was Yuko Ente te Onero- Yeto for short. Madi: Thanks. Snickles: I interviewed him at the National Museum yesterday so I'd recommend checking it out. Madi: Thanks, Snickles! (Name), let's get there!